


Stress Reliever

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Doggy Style, First Time, Full Wholesome sex, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tobio is a 3rd year in Middle School, Top Oikawa Tooru, Toru is a 2nd year in High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With the recent passing of his grandfather, Tobio has been putting more effort into volleyball.He was surprised to see that one day as he was practicing late at night Toru decided to pop by for a visit. After hearing rumors about his kohai he couldn't help but offer some assistance to help relieve some stress.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Stress Reliever

It wasn't enough' he needed to get stronger. HIGHER! With the way he is right now he would never make it on the national team. FASTER! After having his grandfather depart recently Tobio began to put more and more effort into volleyball. Multiple days would he stay late after club hours to practice his serve, covered in sweat and panting heavily. The more he plays volleyball the less his mind wanders, reminding him of things he would rather not think about. Such as his grandfather.

"Tch."

A toss in the air, with a jump he struck the ball over the net to the other side the court barely missing the bottle he placed. He has been slacking lately. Grades slipping, quick to anger, and countless nights were he lays wide awake. It was beginning to affect him now. With a heavy sigh he grabs another ball, tossing it in the air and readies himself for a jump.

"Yahoo~ Tobio!"

A sudden voice broke Tobio from his thought, his feet not responding fast enough and he ended tripping over himself falling flat on his face. With his mind completely engrossed on his serve it was only natural for him not to notice the other entering the gym. His actions couldn't be blamed. As he laid on the floor he heard the sound of someone running toward him before said person kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay!?"

Tobio grumbled before slowly lifting himself up to glare at the boy that made him fall in the first place. It wasn't hard to tell who the other was especially since no one else ever greets him as 'Tobio'. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Toru's teasing. With his grandfather's passing and his teammates becoming hostile toward him the last thing he wants is to deal with his ex-upperclassmen. But upon looking at the older boy's face it was quite surprising to see his face full of worry, yet after Toru realized Tobio was okay he quickly had that shit eating smirk back on his face which irritated Tobio further.

"My dear kohai, didn't you know?" And the teasing began. "You need to land in your feet not flat on your face."

A huff escaped his lips, he scowled as he continued to glare at the older boy. "What are you doing here, Oikawa? You graduated two years ago."

Before Toru replied, he helped Tobio to his feet, grinning smugly. "What? Can't I visit my old club room?"

Tobio only grumbled, not having a response. Toru did have a right to visit but that doesn't mean Tobio has to be happy about it. Turning away he began to place the volleyballs back in the cart. He heard Toru chuckling in the background before deciding to help the younger one out. It didn't take long before the gym was cleaned up. As the two walked toward the storage room Toru thought it was be a good idea to open his mouth, disturbing the peaceful silence that Tobio was enjoying.

"You know Tobio, rumor has been spreading around that you're starting to get cocky. I heard you're a king now?"

Tobio's hangs gripped on the cart tightly, not turning to make eye contact. "...Please leave me along."

Toru chuckled. "What ever happened to that adorable kohai of mine? The one that used to follow me around like a little puppy?"

Not responding, Tobio quicken his pace until he was in the storage room. Having Toru follow close behind he jumped slightly as he heard the older boy closing the door, standing in between Tobio's only exit.

"Now now, you don't need to be so tense." Toru reassured him, but the glare didn't leave his face. "I just came to see if you needed a little stress relief, that's all."

Stress relief? Tobio thought about his words. It was true that he was feeling a lot more irritated as the days go by, was it because of stress? With all the sleepless nights he's been having it was making him having a hard time playing volleyball. Perhaps playing has been making him feel worse, but it'll be a cold day in hell before Tobio stops playing volleyball. If there was a way to relief some stress without having to take a break from volleyball it may be in his best interest to hear the older boy out. But since it has been coming from Toru he couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical for what he's going to offer.

Eying Toru for a few seconds Tobio finally decided to nod slowly. "Alright."

Gleaming, Toru make his way closer to Tobio. "Great!" Just a few inches away, Toru looked down, having that look in his eye as if it was a predator staring down a prey. Just remember, if you want me to stop all you have to do is say 'red'."

Confusion glossed over Tobio's face, not understanding what Toru meant by that but didn't resist when the older boy grabbed his had and lead him toward the mats. Heat spread on his cheeks as Toru placed him on his lap. He couldn't help the little squeak he made when Toru kissed his cheek, entire body shivering as he felt Toru's tongue glide up his neck before making his way up to his ear.

Tobio trembled, letting out small whimpers once Toru sucked on his ear lobe.

"My my, Tobio. Were your ears always this sensitive?" The low chuckle Toru made caused a shiver to run down Tobio's spin. "I wonder what other secrets your body is hiding." His lips brushed against the young boy' sear, gently nibbling the tip.

"Ah..."

"Coming undone already? Try to last for a bit longer, okay? You'll feel food, I promise."

"Mm..." Tobio whimpered, his heart hammering out of his chest as he watches Toru's hand trail down his chest, over his stomach before resting between Tobio's thighs. Slowly, Toru fondle the area, feeling the shape of Tobio's member through the fabric. He could tell by way the boy twitches and trembles to his touches that he most likely hasn't started masterbation yet. Next year he'll be a high school student yet he was still this innocent, how adorable.

In Tobio's mind he knew that Toru told him to last for a bit longer but that was easier said than done. Never in his life has he ever felt something like this before. It felt... Good? Small pants escape him as a bit of drip trailed down his lips.

The front of Tobio's shorts were beginning to feel wet. Laying him down, Toru grabbed the hem of his short. Smiling softly to Tobio's curious stare and gently pulled both shorts and underwear off, tossing them to the side. Now completely naked from the waist below, Tobio couldn't help but feel a bit conscious at Toru's stare. His body buckled as Toru began to stroke his shaft, already leaking pre-cum.

"A-AH!" Tobio's mind was beginning to blank, going into a daze. "M-Mm!" It felt so good, if this was to relief stress why haven't he done it before. He couldn't think more on that as his eyes widen when he felt Toru's finger probing against his entrance. Rubbing in circles as if he was going to...

"N-No... No." Tobio whimpered. Was he really going to...? "T-That's dirty!"

But Toru didn't listen, his finger swirled around his hole before resting at the entrance. Now slowly he began to enter.

"NGH!" Tobio gasped out. Why would someone put something in there!? He shouldn't! He needs to... He needs to... Tobio's mind was fuzzing. It... It didn't hurt? In fact it was starting to feel... good? He never felt anything like this before, one of Toru's hand stroking his member while his other was thrusting a finger in and out of his hole. "N-NGH!" His long fingers rubbing the tip of his penis while the other was exploring his insides, it felt as though something was building up inside of him.

"I... Can't..." He was losing stamina, he couldn't last much longer. "I... Can't anymore..."

"Are you going to come?" Toru hummed. He stopped his actions, much to Tobio's dismay, only to guide Tobio to now lay on his stomach.

Tobio panted heavily, mind in a daze. He wanted Toru to continue now he feels so empty. While in thought it took him a few seconds to realize that Toru lifted his hips. Face still against the mat with his ass in the air, he was confused on what was happening now. Eyes widening and his heart sped when he heard the sound of a zipper come undone. Looking back his sees Toru positioning himself from behind.

"Ah... Stop..."

His heart was racing, the sound flooding in his ear. Body twitching as he felt Toru's hands beginning to fondle his ass, rubbing in a clockwork motion before spreading his cheeks open.

"You know for a guy you have such a nice ass. So soft. So tempting." Toru brushed his own member against Tobio's entrance, rubbing up and down.

"Mmm... No..." Tobio gripped the mat as he felt Toru's tip rubbing his entrance before slowly beginning to enter. The young boy's body deceiving his words as his entrance was sucking Toru in so easily. As if it was happily inviting the older boy in.

Legs shaking, Tobio's entire body trembled as Toru began to slowly enter him. More and more seconds go by and Tobio's inside was feeling fuller. In a moment, Toru was inside him.

He felt so full, so different from Toru's fingers. Was the older boy always this big?

Tobio shook and Toru was beginning to pull out, he wonder if the was it before Toru thrusted in. Eyes watering and mouth agap, he couldn't let out a noise from the sudden action. He didn't know how this first started with a small kiss on the cheek only to end up with Toru inside him.

Another thrust now Tobio could feel the tears run down his cheek. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt so good but he didn't want to admit that. To give the older boy a one up on him. He didn't want to say how good this all felt.

With another thrust Tobio now becoming a moaning and panting mess. 

It wasn't long until Toru's thrusting become rhythmic, going in and out of the young boy at a steady pace. The noise that Tobio made were so intoxicating that it was like a drug. And Toru needed more of it. 

"Ngh! Mmm!" The storage room was filled with Tobio's moans. Toru's member continued to assault Tobio's weak spot with each thrust he makes, coming in harder and deeper as he goes on. Tobio couldn't last much longer, it was too much. "N-No... S-Stop..." He cracked open his eyes to tray to look back at the older boy but to not avail. "O-Oikawa.. I-AH! I-I-Mmm! N-No more... I-I can't... Mm!"

Tobio was getting close, it was easy to tell. So with a smirk Toru ignored the young boy's words and had instead began to increase the speed of his thrusting. Letting out a groan as he felt Tobio tighten a bit.

"AHH!" The increased speed was too much. He couldn't take much more. He's going to come. "S-STOP! I-I-NGH! I-It's going to... to-MMM! To come out-AHH! O-Oikawa! NGH!"

But Tobio's words were ignored as Toru continued pounding in and out of Tobio, happily watching as the young boy's ass bounced up and down on his dick with each thrust he makes. He could feel Tobio's insides trembling, sucking him in so easily. No matter all the 'Nos' and 'Stops' he may say Toru knew it really meant 'Yes' and 'More'. Even Tobio's ass is eagerly saying yes with how loose he was being for him. 

Toru wasn't a virgin by any means, he had sex with others before but none of them can compare to this. An ass so greedy that it's practically sucking him in, it was hard to tell that Tobio was actually a virgin.

"N-NO!"

Even if Tobio tried to brace himself for each thrust Toru just continued to hit his prostate so accurately. 

He could feel the climax building up in him. His penis was leaking like a faucet. He's gonna come... It's all to much. He can't hold it anymore. Each thrust was becoming more apparent, the soft grunting Toru was making, how full he becomes. He couldn't take it anymore. His body shook violently as he finally came, letting out a loud moan before laying lifeless against the mat.

Panting heavily, he laid there trying to caught his breathe until his body began to shake in overstimulation. Looking back he noticed that Toru was still thrusting in and out of him.

"NGH! O-Oikawa... Stop..." He pants. "I-It's too much-Mm! I-I just came-Ah!"

Stopping, Toru laughed at the others whining. He eyes the young boy down. "You may have come but I still haven't." Tobio felt a cold sweat cover him, a dangerous look in the older boy's eyes as though he were a predator staring down his prey. Hand still on Tobio's hips, he smirks. "Let's continue, shall we?" Now at a fast pace, Toru continued his thrusting.

"NGH-AHH!"

Sometime later, Tobio laid dead to the world. Toru's cum dripping out of his entrance. His hips feel sore, back aching, and his hole feeling fully stretched. Tobio needed to go home but he couldn't move, he feels as though he could just fall asleep.

The storage room opened, he hadn't even realized that Toru even left in the first place. Back with a wash cloth, the older boy started to clean Tobio up.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up?" Toru asked, changing the boy into clean clothes. "You don't seem to be in good condition to walk back."

Tobio's eyes were starting to fall. Did he have anyone? His grandfather has passed, his sister was studying in Tokyo and his parents were out of the country. "No..." Tobio finally answered. "It's just me..."

Finishing up, Toru couldn't believe that his little kohai has been living alone. Who cooked him dinner? Who did his laundry? Was there really no one? Carefully lifting the boy in his arms, Toru couldn't help feel his heart warm as Tobio snuggled up to his chest. 

"Just this once, Tobio." Toru huffed, picking the young boy up and gathered their belongings. "I'll let you stay over my place, but don't get used to it! You hear me!?"

Tobio only hummed in response, wrapping his arms around Toru's shoulders before nestling his face against the older boy's neck. Sleep over taking him.

After many nights, Tobio was finally able to sleep peacefully.


End file.
